The present invention relates generally to a vehicle's accessories and more particularly, to a flexible cover adapted for placement over the exterior or interior surface of vehicle windows, such as the windshield. The cover protects the windshield from various environmental factors including the buildup of frost, snow, ice and dirt. The cover is also adapted to block and reflect sunlight thereby substantially preventing the penetration of ultraviolet light and the buildup of heat in the interior of the vehicle.